


Can You Stand The Rain

by Erato_Roses



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erato_Roses/pseuds/Erato_Roses
Summary: When Spencer feels that his mother is becoming more aware of his relationship toward Pyotr his Persona of being the perfect son and Pyotr begins to crumble. Will Pyotr's sunny cheerfulness with stand Spencer's anxious storm cloud





	1. Mr. Telephone Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is having a date with Pyotr but feels like he's being watched

**12:45 pm Alba City Train Station**

  
Every time Spencer left the train station it was always flooded with people. He would always have to keep his guard up in case someone would try to pick-pocket him. None the less he was happy to be out of some political meeting and happy to spend time with his eccentrically perky boyfriend.

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone to text if Pyotr was either at his apartment or was out and about somewhere in the city.

 _I just got into Alba City are you still at the apartment_.

Spencer wondered if he was in the middle of recording one of his daily vlogs, he might be too preoccupied to get his message. At thought of his green haired partner, he began chuckling on what new thing he was suddenly flailing over now. In most of his videos he would gush over some of the littlest things. He remembers the one time he saw him gushing over a slice of strawberry cheesecake from a small café.

  
As the blonde begins to walk out of the train station, he suddenly gets a tinge of suspicion. He kept getting the sense that he was being watched as he kept moving towards the exit. When Spencer finally makes it outside of the station, he stops to take a breath and checks his phone for the time.

  
Right when he about to insert is phone back into his pocket he suddenly is blinded by the touch of unknown figure’s hands. Spencer immediately startled and jumps to the unsuspected stranger’s actions. However, he starts to hear the stranger giddily giggling behind him and instantly recognizes the cheerful tone of the so called “stranger”.

“Guess~ Who~?” the “stranger” said in a ditzy voice.

  
“Pyotr.” Spencer replied to is enthusiastic captor.

  
“YES! Correct! 10 points!” the hyper social media star said in the most flamboyant gesture possible.

  
“Were you here waiting for me this whole time? I could have meet you at the apartment.”

  
“Buts that no fun, I couldn’t take waiting for you there. I wanted to meet you when you finally got off.” Flashing a bright gleeful smile at the blonde in front of him.  
Spencer stared at his green haired star and became dazed to his words then averted his gaze to hide the small flush of pink forming on his face. Unsuccessful, Pyotr gives a cheeky chesire grin and chuckles at the reaction of his partner.

They both decided to take a stroll around Alba City since they were already out. They strolled around some of the metropolis of city then walked along a wide bridge near the riverfront.

Pyotr was immensely engrossed in the scenery and would and would simultaneously take pictures, while Spencer gradually began to be engulfed by the atmosphere of the city.  
In all of Spencer’s life he has never been in such a vibrant city. Sure, he was aware that most of the places and people in the city were more hostile and vastly different than those from Herschel City. However, there seems to be more colorful and brighter here than back home. It always seemed like a normal sunny day.

No wonder Tuesday ran away to Alba. Compared to what she experienced back at home, she seemed to really break from her porcelain shell. Whether being reprimanded and ignored by Mama, Tuesday would look like a doll all alone in a docile house. Mama always felt like a looming cloud over her. Over both of them. He’s just glad she at least had found something that makes her feel happy. That makes her feel free.

They continued their walk downtown with chatting until a monumental gasp escape Pyotr lips. He frantically begins pointing at a clothing store about 7 feet away.  
“No way! There’s a sale going on at Anteros! Spencer can we please go in there please pretty pretty please!” Pyotr gave the blonde such a puppy face that would give Marley a run for his money.

  
Spencer undeniably gave in to the green haired puppy dog and they both went inside the store.

  
The store was filled to the brim with designer clothes, luxurious make for men and women, and eye-catching accessories. Pyotr immediately begins hoping and rushing around the store touching and trying on anything he sees. It was like watching kid in a playground.

Spencer softly smiles at him and lets him takes his time while he himself looks around the store to see if there was anything Tuesday might like as a gift for her and Carole recording their debut song.

While Pyotr is continuously browsing around the store and trying on any accessories he can get his hands own, he hears a sudden shriek and is approached by two possible fangirls.

“No way. Your Pyotr?!” One said becoming more and more starstruck by the web celebrity.

“W-we are hug fans; we follow you all over Insta and Twitter!” The other one said unable contain her excitement.

“Can we please take a selfie with you.”

Pyotr, always happy to see any of his fans and followers, was delighted to take selfies with them. “Of course, anything for my fans.”

All three of them where next to each other holding up their phones with Pyotr doing his signature “Pow” pose.

As Spencer returned to find Pyotr, with something that would fit Tuesday’s style, he saw him taking and flashing pictures with the two girls.

When looking at all three of them he wasn’t specifically jealous of the two girls. It obviously came with the territory of dating a celebrity and they clearly looked like harmless fangirls. However, he did feel a tad bit envious of them being able to take a picture of someone you truly admired. This would only come to hurt him if his mother found out being involved with such a hyperactively open person nonetheless dating him.

These overarching thoughts were caused Spencer to become drastically uncomfortable and unnerving. The blonde tries to pull himself out of his pessimistic thoughts and bring back his content and heartfelt mannerism so Pyotr wouldn’t notice. He continues browsing for anything Tuesday or Pyotr might like until he feels a vibration in his pocket.  
He reaches down into his pants pocket and grabs his phone. Spencer looks to see who the caller is and his whole body goes numb.

It was Mama.

Spencer uncontrollably looks down on the phone as it continuously vibrates in his hands unaware of what to do.

_Mama. Why is she calling me? I thought we settled everything we needed at the meeting?!_

His thoughts were spiraling out of control not knowing if he should answer her call or just ignore her. Spencer looked up at Pyotr, still taking his photo shots with his fans, then back to his phone then slowly back to Pyotr.

He finally came to his decision and pressed the ignored buttoned. He felt slight regret as he felt his phone come to a silence.

As he began to walk towards Pyotr and his fans, taking their last flash of pictures, he saw another flash come from behind him. Spencer rapidly turned his head where he thought he heard the flash, but all he saw were customers shopping.

When Pyotr finished saying his goodbye and getting his friends usernames, he cheerfully walked over and spotted Spencer. “Hey Spence, look at all the pics me and my fans took! Isn’t its cu- “Pyotr stopped mid-sentence to realize that his boyfriend had suddenly gone stiff and his expression discouraging causing his expression to also change to that of concerned.

“Hey are you ok?” His worrying voice snap Spencer out from his anxious trance and back to his sweetheart.

“I-t’s nothing.” Spencer’s words stammering but tries to remain calm not to trouble or ruin Pyotr's enjoyment.

Unable to buy what Spencer is selling, Pyotr tries to pry a little more to comfort him. However, Spencer simply gives Pyotr a warm, but somewhat, weak smile. “I’m all right just a little tired that’s all why don’t we head back to the apartment” he says to him softly.

Not sure whether to prod more, Pyotr returns his smile, finish their purchases, and head back to his apartment.

As they began walking Pyotr happily was telling him all about what his next vlogs will be in a motion restoring his energetic nature, Spencer listened smiling at the wacky gestures his boyfriend was doing. The sound of his lover began to fall into the background he fells his phone from the inside of his pocket, stirring agonizing feeling that his decision will soon come to bite him.

When the finally make it to their destination, the sun begins to set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading!
> 
> Just immediately love these two precious bois and hope there's going to be more fanfic about them.  
> Hoped you like the first chapter I planning on writing and posting the rest in the beginning or middle of August. 
> 
> Side Note: Every chapter title will be a Song title from the group members of New Edition if you didn't know from the title of fic.


	2. My Preogrative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie begins to collect information on specific activity in Alba City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @pajama_cats once you get to a certain part of the chapter.

**3** **days later**

**1:36 pm Simmons’s Manor**

It was quiet afternoon in the Simmons’ manor. All the AI servant were running their daily schedule.

The head of the Manor, Valerie Simmons, was sitting at her desk in her home office waiting. Waiting was the one thing she couldn’t afford to do at a time like this.She had a 2 o’clock conference at the South province and was becoming impatient from waiting one assistants for the information she requested.

She has spent 15 years polishing her career as a politician, earn her way towards the Governor of Herschel City, and now is in the plan to run for Presidency of Mars, but is now halted again to receive information regarding another absence of one of her children.

The senseless action of her daughter Tuesday running away has already caused a spiral and enough migraines as it is. She had given her everything she wanted and more inside the Mansion, she even let her keep the instrument she cherished, but that wasn’t enough for the impulsive teenager.

However, this time Valerie had to focus her attention to someone she had never imagined to be an issue. Spencer.

_Why? Why now of all times?_ Her thoughts pondered aggressively.

She has relied on Spencer through all the problems that Tuesday has had while she was to busy to deal with. He had been supporting her throughout her campaign and an advocate for her with the polls during the election. He had always done what she had requested him to do without a moment of hesitation, but that all changed when he returned from Alba city without Tuesday.

Whenever there had been an open spot in her a campaign schedule, or an interview had opened he had always seemed to have vanished. Though she had known he was already an adult, has free range to come and go from the house as he pleases.

However, after she saw that Spencer deliberately ignored her call, her suspicions began to grow. It was bad enough she had to discovered that her own daughter was on live television singing songs with some orphan earth girl, the public would become more curious on how she can lead and enforce a nation if she can’t keep tabs on her own children.

_Knock, Knock_

“You may enter.” The door automatically opens and one Valerie’s assistants in a crimson’s pinstripe suit walks in with a tablet in hand.

“Did you pinpoint any of his previous and recent locations?”

“He hasn’t been using any credit or debit cards we can track, however we we’re able to hack into the Herschel train station security camera’s and he has been taking afternoon and evening train roots towards Alba city”. The assistant put down the tablet and a holographic projection of the station log shows Spencer is shown entering and leaving the train.

Valerie glares at the image of her son then back to the assistant for more answers.” Have you discovered any more of his activity while he is in Alba?”

The pinstripe man nodded and began to open more security files on his tablet. “We’ve found his appearance on a variety different Alba street camera and their surveillance have shown that he has been seen having constant interactions with this gentleman here.” He begins to zoom on all the footage of Spencer and the man in question. He had eccentric green hair and piercings on his right ear and in every file of them together, he was making affectionate and advances towards her son.

Valerie’s eyes widen as if they were going to shut right out of her sockets. _Who,_ she thought Who was this Frisky man no person making advances toward her son and why, why of Mars was he returning them?

“Who is he?!” she demanding to know almost losing her composure. The man closed the street cam footage and began to open a new tab of information surrounding the unknown individual.

“A web celebrity known as Pyotr. His fame is most seen on Social media sites like Insta and he has a staggering amount of 20 million followers. He’s what you’d call a constant trendsetter or vlogger. Most of his content contains things centering around him and everything around him.” The man suddenly begins to open one of Pyotr recent uploaded videos.

“Pow- “the video starts with a hyper shout; Valerie already begins to cringe. “Hey guys Its me again and I’m here to give you another unboxing video from Anteros and this week is called _Purr_ -sonality!” The web celebrity begins to open the box and pulls out a small kitten plush and cat poster.

“A-DOR-A-BLE! I’m definitely keeping these Fur-ever!” he jabbered as he began to imitate a cat raising his paw with a smile and a wink then moving on to the next item. “O.M.G look at this!” He holds up to the screen a black and purple cat onesie pajama. “This is so CUUUUUUTE, imagine me sleeping in this while cuddling next to that special some!” Pyotr began to gush at the thoughts of his own words. “It would be so Purr-fe- “

“THAT’S ENOUGH! I DON’T NEED TO SEE ANYMORE, J-J-JUST TURN IT OFF!” Valerie as risen from her desk and was fused with enough irritation to pop a vein in her forehead. She begins to rub the wrinkles on her forehead and lets out a heavy sigh so she can regain her composure.

The assistant begins to open his mouth to speak but waits till she is somewhat fully composed. “There is no images or implications of Spencer in any of the videos, but most of his recent videos implies that he is seeing someone.”

With that final fragment of information put into mind she began to pick up her speech and reports and proceeded out of her office and walked through the halls to the jet area with her assistant following right behind her. “We must stay on schedule and continue to focus on our policy approval and poll ratings. If we get distracted now well become behind on the electoral vote.”

She walked out onto the jet platform and as she was about to reach the jet stairs , she her assistant yell: “What are you going to do about Spencer?”

She stopped for a moment and then began to turn around and sternly replied:

“After this we settle the conference in the South, I will be cutting any all strings of distraction.”

The Jet took off and clouds begin to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading!
> 
> OOOOOOOH! Spencers in big trouble.
> 
> Side Note: I worked on this Chapter before I wrote Chapter 1. And like I said before, the next chapters will be released till the beginning or mid of August.


	3. Crucial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyotr suspects something is wrong with Spencer's behavior, all the while Spencer acts oblivious to his concerns. He tries to keep everything under control, until......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before the events of episode 15

**Saturday**

**8:06 am Alba City Apartment Complex**

_Beep Beep Beep Be-_

_Click_

A hand finally covered and ceased the alarm from making any more noise.

The sheets of the bed begin to rustle and groan slowly revealing Pyotr’ s messy moss hair from the covers. He lifts part of himself from the covers releasing a yawn and stretching to get his body more awake. Pyotr looks over to his side to where his blonde prince sleeps to be empty. This was typically not unusual seeing how Spencer often got up early while Pyotr liked to laze around in bed.

The bed headed celebrity finally felt the urge to get out of bed and start the day. Pyotr scratched his stomach under his long t-shirt and made another catlike yawn.

He continued his still bed ridden walk toward the living room until his nose caught the scent of something delicious cooking in the kitchen. Pyotr followed the wonderful aroma that was steaming and finds Spencer making breakfast in his work sit and tie.

Spencer turns,” Good morning.” He says softly smiling with a light chuckle at his messy headed boyfriend. Pyotr looks on to see that his boyfriend has made a batch of warm pancakes, a pile of scrambled eggs and hash browns, and sizzling bacon on a skillet.

He became filled with amazement and delight at the sight of his boyfriend and the meal he was preparing.

“Wow! You made all this?!” walking forward to get a better whiff of the meal. Spencer started fixing him a plate and placed it on the table next to him.” I made it for you.” He grinned.

“Woah, really?!” Pyotr exclaimed looking at the delicious hotcakes then back at his sweet boyfriend.” What’s the special occasion?”

 _Actually_ , Pyotr began to think, _Spencer has been acting nicer than usually_. For the past couple of days, Spencer has been treating him to mostly everything he wanted. He bought him new things like a new pair of kicks and even a new speaker that wasn’t even supposed to come out for weeks. However, when he asked why he was doing these gestures he’d only reply with:

“I just wanted to.” And always with a smile.

It was no different here with the breakfast. He tried not to get to suspicious, seeing how hard he worked on it and it did look and smelled amazing. Pyotr looked up to his boyfriend with cheerful smile, “Thanks”, replying with enthusiasm, I can’t wait to diggin’!” He picked up a fork full of the pancakes and his face began to gush at the warm soft taste. “Thwis iss sswo gwood~!” he gushed with his squirrely stuffed mouth. Spencer chuckles softly watching his boyfriend gulf down his food.

“This might help hold me down for my recording session today, we’re about to record and start the choreography for _Love Yourself_. I don’t know how long it’ll take.” Pyotr keeps munching on his food then Spencer makes a suggestion.

“Well if this a big step for you how about we gout and celebrate when you’re done.”

Pyotr looks as if he was going to burst with excitement, but suddenly pauses and recollects one thing that could put a thorn in their joy. “Wait, won’t you be tied up preparing for the debate between your Mom and Hamilton?”

Spencer was silent for a second, keeping his face hidden as the Kurek machine preparing a batch of coffee. When the machine stops, He moves closer to Pyotr and places a gentle kiss on his forehead.

His eyes meet with that of Pyotr. “Don’t worry about it,” Spencer reassured, “I got it taken care of.” Pyotr’ s awe struck expression became heated and filled with glee. “Then I guess it’s a date~.”

**-35 minutes later-**

Spencer leaned against the window of the apartment with a mug of coffee in his hand. He smiles and watches Pyotr happily going to the studio. When the energetic boyfriend is out of his sight, Spencer’s face slowly morphs from a soft smile to a somber impassive expression.

He turned from the window and took and took another sip from his mug. Spencer walked into the living room and turned on the TV. He began flicking threw different channels then stopped when he saw an early preview coverage of the debate.

 _“It will only be a few days until the debate of the year.”_ proclaimed the newscaster, _“Current democratic President Adam Hamilton vs Herschel city governor Valerie Simmons.”_

The image of seeing his mother face on the Screen made Spencer tense up and feel unnerved.

_“Both parties have strong opinions on the fate of the citizens of Mars, but only one of them will be able to sway the pu- “_

_Click_

Spencer couldn’t take any more of the political advertisement or the glaring eyes of his mother staring at him on the screen. He was nervous enough dealing with the public eye noticing from his civil activities, but now he began to grow the sensation he was being watched. Ever sense that day at the clothing store he felt that he was being followed.

He just can’t figure out who it was. Was it the paparazzi? Was it the opposing side trying to get dirt on his mother? Or has his mother finally found out about his secret?

“No!” Spencer snapped aloud from his thoughts, “I can’t think about this, not right now.”

He couldn’t let these thoughts take over, especially in front of Pyotr. Spencer didn’t wan t to drag Pyotr into his family’s discord, it would only make things more difficult and unnerving for him. He didn’t want to put him in the middle of his storm.

Spencer tried to conger up his nerves and took a deep breath. He started to get ready for his mother’s briefing for the debate. As he left the apartment, he began to repeat four words:

“Everything will be alright.”

“Everything will be alright.”

“Everything will be alright.”

**6:15pm Downtown Alba City**

Pyotr tries to rush down the partly crowded street to get to the restaurant. When he makes it halfway down the 3rd block he spots Spencer waiting outside, in his more casual clothing.

“Heeey~! Pyotr shouted trying to get Spencer’s attention.

The blonde turned when hearing the hyper voice of his boyfriend. “Good work today.” Spencer smiled when Pyotr finally caught up to him. Pyotr shot him a sweet grin and entered the restaurant.

It was kind of packed inside and all the employees where bustling around. The kitchen was steaming, and everyone was almost into their toes. The hostess quickly came from the back and started to assist them.

“Welcome,” she kindly greeted and checking the tale slots, “table for two?”

“Yes” Pyotr replied

“Ok, I’ll have you both seated at table 15- “

“Um,” Spencer interrupted, “If it would it would be all right if we were seated somewhere over there?” He pointed towards a vacant booth near a table aisle somewhere near the wall, yet away from the open windows.

The hostess hesitantly looked at the booth and back at Spencer. She knows that its lunch hour and other people are waiting to be seated, however she didn’t want to get in trouble with the manger for disobeying a customer. And he was handsome too.

“Oh-uh…sure that’s alright,” trying not to falter from her customer service persona, “I’ll have you seated right in a jiffy.” changing the table slot to a different position.

Spencer gave her an apologetic smile and followed the hostess to their table. They accessed their menus and began to enter their drinks.

“Why’d you ask her to change our seats?” Pyotr cursorily raising his pierced eyebrow.

Spencer slightly flinched and paused at his question. He quickly started to think up something and responded with “I just though that this spot would be more…. private.”

Pyotr stares at him with a bit of a puzzling expression. He looks a him with some caution, not wanting to pry to deep but also wants to no what’s got him so anxious. Spencer takes notice of this and promptly changes the subject to something that would distract his boyfriend’s skeptical mind.

“How did the recording go at the studio?” he said warmly.

At that notion, Pyotr expression instantly shifted from suspicion to excitement at the mention of the topic. “it was incredible,” Pyotr exclaimed, “We were able to get things done earlier than expected! And now they’re planning on doing the music video!” He eagerly pulled out his phone, showing Spencer parts of his recording session. “Isn’t it cool?!” Pyotr beamed leaning in close with his hand almost shoving his phone in Spencer’s face.

“Mhmnp” Spencer admiringly watching the video and the bubbly expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“They say they want to do something like an old timey noir night club setting for the video, but I was thinking of doing kinda like an art museum setting where the paintings and statues come to life like in that old movie.”

Spencer softly chuckled listening to Pyotr ramble about his outlandish ideas. He kept coming up with more quirky ideas even as their food came around.

Things started to get become more at easy, Spencer and Pyotr have a relaxing conversation and everyone was satisfied. As Spencer continued to listen Pyotr’ s enthusiastic suggestion he noticed something peculiar in the background of their table. He noticed a man, somewhere around mid-30s early 40s, wearing a black shirt and dark brown blazer looking down at his phone.

To his credit, he didn’t inherently seem threatening, but something about him seemed…off. He was three tables across from them and appeared to be minding his own business. He ordered one of those fancy drinks that had one of those umbrellas in them, yet he was occupied with the device in his hand. Maybe he was one of those Restaurant critiques or food bloggers, but he didn’t look the type to write or post about his meals. This bothered Spencer to no end, what was it about this man that got him on edge? He almost looked slightly familiar, almost as if he had bumped into him in another place. Spencer quickly looked away to clear his mind of wild thought.

 _“N-No, I think I’m just imagining things.”_ He muttered in his head, _“He_ _couldn’t_ _be.”_

Could he be……

Spencer takes another shot of observing the mysterious customer. He slowly moved is head, gazed at the man again, looking deeply at his features. The man started to relieve himself of his phone and put his eyes in a different direction.

Spencer’s direction.

The man faced the Spencer head on with a stare. With fully looking at his direction, Spencer finally pieced together who he was. The realization sent shivers down his spine, his mind went total bank only being replaced with anxiety, and his entire body couldn’t move. He could only hear echoes of Pyotr still talking in the background.

“Or it can be like a house of mirrors and it could all look like an obstacle illusion! What do you think Spencer? Spencer?

Pyotr noticed the expression on Spencer as if he though he saw a ghost.

“Spencer? Spencer?!” Pyotr cried out.

When he wouldn’t respond to the third call of his name, Pyotr worries began to grow. He gently reached out touch Spencer’s hand and tried to get his attention.

“Spencer!”

At that time, Spencer snapped out of it. He jumped at the touch and the sound of his name causing one of the waitresses coming by to trip and spill the drinks she had on top of him.

The sound of glass falling and breaking cut through the whole restaurant, causing everyone inside to peer over.

“O-Oooh my god, I’m so sorry!” The waitress frantically apologizing and picking up the mess that was made.

“Spencer!” Pyotr rushing to get to his side, “Are you ok?!”

As Pyotr starts to clean him off and try to comprehend what just happened, Spencer looks over to see the man watching him was gone.

**-Later that evening-**

The night sky and city lights were beaming across the city with a half-Earth lurking up above. They we’re walking back to the apartment with noise of the city around them and themselves in complete silence.

Spencer, still a little soaked, avoided any type contact with his partner. While Pyotr just followed silently beside him looking at the ground with a distressed look on his face. Their walk felt as if they were traveling down an endless blizzard.

When their walk leads them next to the pier, Pyotr stops in his tacks and breaks their chain of silence.

“What’s going on?” he mutters.

Spencer catches that Pyotr had stop walking and turned to see him 4 feet behind him, not quite catching what he had said.

“Huh?”

“What’s going on with you?” Pyotr exclaimed a little louder and more serious tone, “You’ve been acting strange for the past couple days.”

Spencer could sense his nerves, he walked toward him to try to calm and assure him. “I’m fine, ther- “

“BUT YOUR’E NOT FINE!” Pyotr blurted out with his eyes now burning into his, taking Spencer aback. “You keep spacing out from time to time, your body starts to shake or stiff, when I try to talk to you about it…” He sniffled trying to keep himself from crying,” …” y-you always hide with a smile.”

Pyotr’ s eyes begin to get puffy and his eyes were filling up with tears. Spencer witnesses the pain on Pyotr’ s face and that pain burned into his heart. He didn’t want to hurt Pyotr, all he wanted to do was protect him, make him happy.

Spencer began to stride closer to him, he spread out his arms, and wrapped them around Pyotr. He pulls him in tight and close feeling parts of his hair and back. Pyotr froze, stopping some of the tears in his eyes, his heart began to beat rapidly as his body is pressed up against Spencer’s chest. Spencer looks up from Pyotr’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry” Spencer murmured below his ear.

Pyotr sniffed up the remaining liquids from his eyes and noses and calms down a bit. Spencer loosen his grip but is still visibly close together.

“It’s alright.” Pyotr wiping of any feelings of tears. “I just, I just want to know if you’re okay. Is it about the debate? Are you stressed about that? Is it about your family? Please, talk to me?”

Spencer looked at him with a long face, he doesn’t know if he should tell him. How will he react? What will happen after if he does? He opens his mouth to try to answer him, but before that a long black car pulls up beside them.

When the car stops, three men climb out. One of them was dark skinned wearing a grey collared shirt, the other one was a bald man wearing sunglasses in a black leather jacket. When the last one came out, Spencer recognized him immediately, it was the man from the restaurant.

As the men all got out the vehicle, they all started moving closer to them, this caused Pyotr to panic. “S-Spencer who are they?” Spencer didn’t respond he only paid attention to men and gave them a sore glare. When men kept getting closer and closer to them Spencer instinctively stepped right in front of Pyotr. “Wait right here.” Spencer began walking towards them.

“Spencer wait!” Pyotr cried

Just as Spencer making his way toward the men, they stopped. He looked at the dark-skinned man in the middle. “What do you want?” glaring straight in his eyes.

“Mr. Simmons, your needed back at Herschel City.” The man impassively replied.

_Herschel City? Why now?_

“Why do you need me back there now?” Spencer retorted

“It’s crucial.” The bald man on the left bellowed.

He was about to ask what he means by crucial, but at the moment he felt a ringing vibration on the side of his pants.

“Answer it.” The man from the restaurant finally speaking up.

Spencer reaches down inside his pants pockets for his phone, he answers it without checking the ID.

“Hello.”

“I need you back here. _Now.”_ A stern yet familiar voice replies, “We need to discuss something important.”

The other line hangs up the phone leaving Spencer frozen where he stands. His head rushes with thoughts of anxiety and feels parts of himself slowly go numb. In the mist of all this turmoil, Pyotr rushes towards Spencer’s side. “Spencer what’s going on?! Who are theses guy and why are they here?!” Pyotr grabs onto the side of his jacket both rattled and confused.

“Mr. Simmons, I believe its time for us to get going.” One of the reaches out to escort him to the vehicle. “What?! No Spencer, you can’t go!” Pyotr squeezes on tighter to his jacket side. “Why you little-Let go you brat!” The bald man started to grab the back of Pyotr’s hoody trying to release him from Spencer’s grasp. Pyotr held on for dear life, but the man was getting the best of him and began to struggle. As the man was about to grab onto Pyotr’s green hair, Spencer moves in front of him.

“That’s enough!” hollering at the man before he could touch Pyotr even further. “That won’t be necessary, I’ll come with you.” The bald man clicks his tongue and inevitably backs off. The other two men nodded to his compliance, while Pyotr stud there alarmed. “Just give me moment and I’ll go.” Spencer pleaded.

The two men allowed Spencer’s request and walked back to the car, while the bald one stayed behind to make sure he stays by his promise.

Spencer turned to Pyotr, seeing the puzzling hysteria in his eyes.

“Spencer, please, for the love of god, tell me what’s happening, please?! Why are they here? Why do you have to go?! Please, say something?!”

Spencer couldn’t bring himself to tell him anything, it would only make things worse. The only thing he could do was cup Pyotr’s face and gently leaned his forehead against his. The gentle motion stilled Pyotr constant shaking. When he freed his forehead from the green-haired boys, Spencer softly whispered:

“Everything is going to be fine; I’ll find some way to get back to you.”

Spencer faintly smiled at Pyotr as he slowly let go of his face. He wanted to at least give Pyotr a slight reassurance to soothe him, however the expression on his face knew he was lying. And Spencer had the same feeling.

He began to move away from Pyotr and started to walk over to the car followed by the bald man behind him. As Pyotr watches Spencer climb into car he tried to dash after it, but when vehicles engine started to run it let out a heap of smog in his face. Spencer didn’t look back, he only thought of what awaited him back at home.

Trying to cough out the smoke inside his lungs, he watched the car disappear from his sight leaving a trail of gas. Looking upon the trail he hears Spencer’s words echoing in his head.

_‘I’ll find some way back to you’_

“Spencer, I hope you’re right”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IIIIITTTTTT! I finally got to update, hopefully I will be able to finish the rest of the chapters before I move.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed ;)


	4. Don't Be Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie awaits Spencer's arrival back home so they can have a little discussion.

**Late night in Herschel City**

The sky grew darker and darker as the car drove down the freeway. The road was long, not a sight of traffic in sight. As they passed through bridge and road signs the light from passing cars flicked throughout the vehicle. Everyone was silent. Spencer sat in the back seat of the car tensed at the thought of becoming closer to his home.

He knew something bad was happening if he had been called at this time at night. Sadly, he’d expect this sort of treatment would have been handled for someone such as Tuesday. Maybe his mother knew he didn’t want to cause a seen.

Spencer tried to ease his thoughts by trying to stay calm. He imagined that he could handle whatever emergency that was waiting for him back at home.

The vehicle suddenly began to slow down as the sight of a giant stone wall and a golden gate.

“We’re here.” The drive dryly stated

He pulled up to the security system and showed it his ID. The gate recognized it and changed it lock color from red to green. As the giant gates began to unlock, some of Spencer’s dread started to fill back up.

/

**-Inside the Simmons’ Manor-**

The echoing sounds of footsteps filled the broad hallways as Valerie Simmons sits at her desk and observe her computer monitor. The steps get louder and louder as it moves closer to her office.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Valerie unsurprisingly looks up from her screen and stares blankly at the door full on well who it is.

“Come in.”

The door opens slowly and revealing more of Spencer’s appearance through the door frame. His mother gets up from her desk and almost moving toward Spencer to meet him halfway, but she just ignores him as she walks over towards the wide window of her office. She glances vaguely outside of it with her reflection making an idly view at Spencer.

“Spencer, why do you think I called you here?”

Spencer hesitated; he didn’t have the nerves to guess what the reasons was.

“...No”

She turned from the sight of the window and finally looked directly at Spencer. He slightly flinched but still stood his ground at her icy blue eyes.

“The reason I called you here,” She strides somewhat casually towards him, with her hands folded behind her back and her face looking down, “is because I wanted to discuss about politics.” Finishing her walk staring up at him.

“huh?” Spencer’s brows slightly shifted from tense to oddly confused.

His mother let out a light sigh and walked back over to desk.

“Yes, politics” She restated clearly, “I have becoming more and more stressed at what some of these media hound liberals having been saying about me and my policy plans.” She sits down letting out another sigh and rests her elbows on her desk clasping her hands together burrowing it in her forehead.

“This debate is counting on me to bring the best of what I can offer to this planet and now… now I am having doubts.”

Spencer looked surprisingly shocked at his mother’s behavior and it was not at all what he was expecting. Especially coming from someone like his mother. He cautiously moved closer to her and tried to offer her some type of counseling.

“There’s nothing to worry about,” He gently implies, “I believe we have all are bases covered for the immigration policy. If we just find the right supporters and data, you’ll defiantly have your shot.”

Valerie peered up from her resting position and got up again to walk around the room.

“That still won’t be enough,” She says putting her fingers on her temples, “There is still the issue of Tuesday.” She states looking mildly annoyed.

Spencer rather expected his younger sister would be mentioned in this discussion, still, it never made any more comfortable.

“I was already under pressure when she ran away and now, she’s caroling all over Alba city and popping up on everywhere on TV plus the Internet!”

Spencer squeezes his fist slightly not wanting to blurt out anything. He quietly takes a deep breath and tries to compromise the situation.

“You don’t need to worry about Tuesday,” he exclaims coming closer to her, “She won’t be in the way of anything, I promise, I’ll check up on her if anything does come up.”

Valerie’s head slight turns to peek at her son. “Is that so?” in a deadpan tone.

“Yes.” Spencer reassures.

She turns her gaze away from him and then a breeze enters.

“Then how will keep tabs on yourself?”

The atmosphere became thick, Spencer suddenly fell silence. His eyes grew within inches and the sudden temperature of the room causes his whole body to shiver. Valerie steadily walks past him back towards her desk. Spencer’s eyes followed the clanking movement of her heels.

“Am I wrong?” She coldly stares at him leaning on the ends of her desk.

“…W-What do you mean?” Spencer trying not to quiver.

“Well for the past month you’ve been, somewhat distracted. And as a mother, I had become worried, curious even, to what had you so...occupied.” She began fiddling with a tiny remote on her desk and procced to pick it up. “Apparently, you’ve been spending quiet a lot of _leisure_ time in Alba City.”

“I-I was only there to keep an eye on Tuesday!” Spencer blurts out.

“Please, don’t try,” Valerie crinkling her eyes towards him, “you’ve always been a terrible under pressure.”

Spencer watches as his mother raises the remote in her hand to the holographic protectionary. As she clicks to on one of the buttons, numerous amounts of popups appear causing Spencer’s body to go numb.

Multiple holographic pictures of him and Pyotr were plastered all over the room. There were pictures of him at the train station, him and Pyotr walking close together on the street, them at the park, but the one that hit Spencer hard, was a picture of him watching Pyotr taking selfies inside Anteros. The flash that started his suspicions.

Spencer stood there motionless looking at the ensemble of photos. Valerie groaned and massages her temples. “I just want to know-why?”

Spencer turns from the array of photographs, trying to follow what his mother is going at.

“Why would you turn your back on me now when where everything is becoming vital.”

He snaps a bit out of his daze rushing closer to her, “That’s not true I would never turn my back on you!” Reaching to put his hands on her shoulder, only to be swatted away.

“THEN WHY ARE BOTH MY CHILDREN RECKLESSLY BECOMING MORE AND MORE ABLE TO BE CAUGHT O FILM AND THE MEDIA!” she roars glaring daggers at her son.

“It’s bad enough I have to see Tuesday face popping up on news columns, social media, and broadcast stations, but you, YOU are out there in the open where people are able to record and photograph you! If any of my competitors or staff saw you, our ratings will go down the drain!”

“If you’re so worried about the ratings,” Spencer emerges with a bark, “Then why don’t you just erase them! Edit the image, you were already diligent enough to hack Alba’s security feed, what’s got you from stop doing it then!”

“You still don’t get it.” Valerie huffed

“Get what?” Spencer hissed.

Valerie uses the remote again and closes all the photos.

“I may be able to find ways of sealing my integrity, but what about _him_?” She clicks the remote once again, but this time the holograms show a variety of Pyotr’ s vlog and social media activity. “His… _hyperactive_ behavior and ability to post anything on a whim regardless of the consequences will compromise the image of the campaign. If he were to reveal any ties remotely linking to you everything will be in shambles.”

Spencer glowered and lowered his eyebrows at his mother’s conceit conception. “He would never do anything like that!” he bellowed.

“Pyotr is more cautious and stable than you assume he is. He would never post or vlog anything that would hurt anyone!” Spencer glared directly at his mother with the exact same icy eyes, but Valerie was unfazed by his son scornful expression.

“Is that so.” Examining her son’s newfound courage. “Then this just proves my point.”

“Point about what?” Spencer questions.

“That you have become entrapped inside this person’s little world and becoming his latest trend.”

Spites of anger grow on Spencer’s face. “YOU’RE WRONG!” he shouts.

“Am I?” Valerie says aphetically rubbing crust from her eye, “For what I’ve plainly noticed from your trips to Alba City is that you’ve always been catering to him.” She starts listing walking back and forth from the lines of her desk, “From the constant shopping to following him at his every whim.” Spencer’s eyes survey his mother constant movement. “Why, you’ve developed a relationship that solely revolves around him.”

Spencer goes still, his mother’s words slowly start sink inside his head.

“In every instant you had the chance to tell him about your situation, and yet you kept it all hidden.” She probed.

“T-That’s…that’s not true.”

“But if you believed that Pyotr wouldn’t become an issue, that why would you let him think everything was perfect?” Valerie dove deeper and deeper into probing his thought processes. “Did you want him to believe everything thing was fine? Or was it, just for yourself?” She stops here constant movement and stares point blank back at Spencer.

Spencer is utterly speechless. He doesn’t know how to respond. He did what he thought was protecting Pyotr, right? He didn’t want Pyotr to be caught up in the crossfire, right? It was Pyotr’ s own good, right?

……Right?

His mind began to be scrambled with contradictions in all attempts to justify what he did, but as he kept thinking about it his heart started to crack.

“…I-I did- I didn’t want him to get hurt.” Spencer’s voice becomes soft and a tear rolls down his cheeks.

Valerie watches as her son finally comes and submits to her perspective. She slowly walks over to him.

“Spencer…you wanted to shield him so badly from everything around him that even _he_ could see through your façade.”

She mockingly soothes the side of Spencer’s cheeks, her cold hands pressings against his face wiping off the tear.

“You need to end this relationship, if not for the campaign, but for yourself.” She insisted.

“It was never going to work, although you were able to watch him and stand by his side, there are thousand others who are able to give him more without hiding behind a mask.”

Spencer’s heart was in ruins, his mind holds still wrapping around his mother’s speech. Valerie’s hand slowly begins to fall from his face to his shoulders, jolting him to attention.

“Spencer” She begins to say. “Promise me that you will focus on what’s important.”

Spencer quietly nodded in agreement with a somber expression on his face. Valerie lightly begins to rub his shoulders then tightens her grip. “Then tell me you will break all contact with Pyotr. Do you understand.” Hardening her voice.

Her son became hesitant in his response, but she found it in his narrow eyes.

“…Yes…Mama.”

Valerie releases her hold onto Spencer and steps away from him.

“Good. Now get your rest, we have a lot of work to do in the morning.” She proceeds to walk toward her desk to finally finish the work already laid out as Spencer silently walks out of the room.

When he closed the door, he felt his that his whole entire body was lifeless and his heart was torn to pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how all these the titles for the chapters are R&B songs, but I had to listen to slow and sad jazz music to get through this chapter.
> 
> Stay Jazzy Readers and I'll be back.


	5. Sensitivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Spencer out of the picture, Pyotr tries ways to contact him, and when things become even more complicated he seeks out the one person who might know him the most.

**3 weeks later**

**-11:59 am at Pyotr’s Studio-**

“Alright we’re live in 3. 2..!”

The cameras begin to roll live as the director cues the DJ. The echoing beat plays and the cameras follow a room filled with mirrors. As the camera still searches it pans up and zooms in on a shot of Pyotr leaning against one of the mirrors. The song picks up and the show begins.

_'I never felt at ease in my own skin, from when I was a young boy, I didn’t myself then~'_

As the music starts to pick up, Pyotr is moving around the set with him and his reflections vibrantly moving to the rhythm.

_'I am perfect naturally, and I bet all my money, No one else could love quiet like me, baby'_

His feet glide all around the set with every note that’s begin played. From the way Pyotr moves his arms to his hips is intertwined with the song itself as the song finally makes it to the chorus.

_'Love yourself. Love, Love yourself. That’s all I wanna tell you. ~'_

Over thousands of people are watching his performance Live in Alba city. Whether it be on their phone on every street and bus station or on the computer of every home, internet café, and even office building. Everyone is assumed watching the loveable green haired celebrity’s music video.

When the music starts to die down back at the studio, Pyotr does one last spin and looks toward the camera with his reflections all mimicking his smile. The broadcast feed comes to a complete end.

“And CUT!”

The stage production bells ring and everyone behind the scenes stops and turns of their cameras.

“That’s a wrap everyone!”, the director shouts, “Good Job! Beautiful!”

As everyone begins to move around, Pyotr still stands on the set breathless and fanning himself with the collar of his shirt. One of the staff member’s assistant rushes over to him and hands Pyotr some ice bottled water. “Great work today, you did amazing.” giving him the cool refreshment with a complimentary smile.

Pyotr chugged a third of the water and catches his breath

“Thanks” returning the assistants with a friendly smile.

Pyotr walks towards his dressing room getting hands full of compliments and admiration from everyone that walks by the director, the DJ, the stage crew, even the caterer.

When he finally got into his dressing room he immediately crashes onto the nearby sofa, almost in complete exhaustion. “I did it!” Pyotr gust against one of the pillows in both relief and a touch of satisfaction.

While Pyotr still slumps on the sofa he reaches for his phone on the coffee table next to him.

He surfs through his Insta and all his other Social Media accounts and browses through all the positive feedback.

_Marsbaby16 : This song and video was straight FIRE! 10/10 as always_

_Rings-Queen : #LOVELOVEYOURSELF Pyotr back at it again! POW!_

_ CaroleandTuesday: WOW! That was incredible! _

_$HonkyTonky : Who’s watching in 20XX_

_Iris Summers: Like literally crying this song so BEAUtiful_

_VenusTrap-Star: OMG this song really resonates with me so much. I’m catching feels_

_Redsunny : Awesome work dude! Keep bringing the Heat._

CrystalFan67: XD I think I'm in love!

Pow!Army: AAAAAH! I WANT MORE! I'M IN LOVE WITH LOVE YOURSELF!

Pyotr warmly smiles with a sense of pride, he’s happy with the responses he receives from all his hard work, yet…he still felt a sting that he was missing something.

He exited out of his accounts and opened his message box. Pyotr scrolled down till he saw Spencer’s contact and opened his message board. Dozens upon Dozens of texts where left on his board from Pyotr but all of them where left unanswered and unread. He sulked into the couch pillow typing once again another text.

_Pyotr : Hey It’s me. I Just finished the music video, It turned out great wish you were here. Pleeeasse message me back :,(._

He presses on Spencer’s phone number.

_RING RING RING_

His phone kept on dialing until he heard the same voice and message, he’s been getting for the past few weeks:

_‘Sorry the number you have reached is unavailable. Please contact at a later date and the user’s mall box is currently full.’_

_BEEEP_

Pyotr turns off his phone, places it back on the coffee table and starts to squeeze his pillow on his chest.

It’s been nearly 3 weeks since Pyotr has last seen or heard from Spencer. Ever since that night at the pier he couldn’t help but think about what happened to him. Did something really bad happen at home? Was he being blackmailed because of the election? Did he have to go into Witness Protection?

He tried to watch and follow the debate or at least any coverage of Spencer’s Mother to try to find any glimpses of him. Unfortunately, all he saw was things about the Spencer’s Mom’s policy plan and her clashes with Earth and President Hamilton.

/

Pyotr went back to the apartment and continued to lay on the couch pondering reasons why.

_‘He looked so petrified and so…depressed. What would be back at home that he would have to-‘_

The doorbell suddenly rings, immediately breaking Pyotr’s train of thought. He instantly jumps up from the living room couch and rushes towards the door. His heart begins to race as he reaches for the knob. He zealously opens the door.

“SPENCE-!” Pyotr screams practically filled with thrill and apprehension but is shot down when seeing it only to be a Mail Service A.I on the other side.

“Delivery for Mr. Pyotr.” It stated in a high-toned robotic voice.

It handed him a manila envelope and exited down the hallway. When Pyotr sees him leaves and closes the door, he opens the envelope where he stands and finds a smaller, yet thicker, white envelope taped to a letter. He removes the other envelope aside and begins to read the context of the letter.

_ Dear Mr. Pyotr, _

_ Thank you for following up on are recent campaign and hope to receive your vote in the polls. And although we appreciate eager enthusiasm of our voters towards the candidate, we sincerely request that you please reframe and cease from calling or contacting Governor Simmons’s Personal lines. It is imperative that the Governor, and everyone involved in her staff, are not distracted during such a crucial and turning point in the election. We hope that you fully consider and our request and incentive to respect our privacy. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Jerry Schwartz _

“Request? Privacy?” Pyotr bringing the letter closer to him then flushes it away out of frustration. But then something else started to click inside his head when realizing that Spencer’s mother has had some hand into this. He puts the letter aside and returns back to the white envelope and begins to open it.

As he peered into the envelope his eyes abruptly grew wide. Pyotr almost falls backwards looking at the entities inside the envelope.

“No way…” he softly mumbles, “…Spencer.” He backs himself up against a wall and slowly sinks to the floor. He bumps his green hair head up against the wall, covering his face.

Pyotr didn’t want to believe this.

He didn’t want to believe that he might never be able see Spencer ever again. He didn’t know what to do until a light bulb sparked. If he can’t contact Spencer, then he’ll just have to go to someone who might know him just as well.

/

**Somewhere in Alba City**

As the sun began to set upon the city streets and sky, the streetlights begin to flick on, and people continued to stroll around. The small Asian landlord sat in his usual chair smoking his pipe outside of the apartment building where the rising musicians stayed.

Tuesday sat on the sofa, with her guitar right next to her, trying to brainstorm new lyrics for her and her partner’s new song.

As she was pondering, she heard the sound of the door buzzing.

“Coming~” Tuesday rushes to the door carefully trying not to trip over her long skirt in their cramped dwelling. When she finally reaches the door, her face was carved with smile filled with surprise and delight.

“Pyotr!” She softly grinned from ear to ear at the appearance of the green-haired celebrity outside the door frame.

“Hey Tuesday,” Pyotr gently waving and greeting her back with the same grin, “Mind if I drop in?” trying not to impose on her and her roommate.

“Not at all!” Tuesday graciously replied

She led him towards the center of the apartment near the couch. While they were about to sit down, a robotic brown owl flew across the whole room followed by the entrance of Tuesday’s music partner, Carole.

“Pyotr! Hey dude, what’s up.” Carole happily greeting him.

“Uh-Nothing much, I just came to drop by.”

“Oh man dude!”, Carole excitably exclaims, “Tues and I both saw your live broadcast of your music video! It was totally awesome!” She cheerfully complimented with Tuesday admirably nodding besides her.

“It’s no big deal.” Pyotr bashfully smiling waving off their flattery.

“What did Spencer say when he saw the video?!”

“……”

That’s when Pyotr got a little twitch at the mention of his boyfriend’s name. Both of them saw this, especially Tuesday, and their attitudes changed from eager excitement to curiously concerned.

“Actually…,” his voice becoming dishearteningly serious, “there is a reason I came over…. It’s about Spencer.”

**_-20 minutes later-_ **

“NO WAY!?” both the girls shouted in unison at the end of Pyotr’s explanation. Their faces were engraved with mixed emotions, Tuesday’s was graced with both shock and fretfulness while Carole’s was painted with disbelief and pure outrage.

“How can they treat you like this! That’s so unfair!” Carole ranted, “Do they really think they can do this!”

“Apparently,” Pyotr pulling out the white envelop inside his jacket, “they think they can.”

He hands the envelop over to Carole and Tuesday. They both peak inside and their eyes grew wide.

Inside the envelop held a bond of $50,000 woolongs.

“Holy shit!” Carole loudly utter looking at the wads of cash. She turns back at over to Pyotr. “What are you going to do. They can’t pay and write you off like this!”

“I don’t know.” Anxiously combing his hair with his fingers. “He won’t answer my calls or my texts…and thanks to this I might never get to see him.”

Carole clicks her teeth in frustration, “There probably forcing him to not see or contact him.”

“I-I don’t think that’s enterally true.” Tuesday quietly points out shockingly getting the other twos attention.

“With what your saying about Spencer’s behavior is true I don’t think he’s doing it just because his mother told him to, but I think he’s doing it so he might protect you.”

“Huh?” Pyotr questioned, “Why would he try to protect me like this?”

Tuesday took in a deep breath gathering up her thoughts.

“My brother tries his best to resemble everything my mother and those around him expect him to be. He always tries to look out for others best interest, no matter what it takes, or what it costs.” Tuesday was really sad about what happened to Spencer but oddly enough gave a small little smile.

“I understand what you mean.” Pyotr registering all of her words.

It’s true that Spencer was everything you’d dream to have by your side. He’s always intelligent, kind, responsible, and reliable. The way he acts makes him so dependent to people buts so much wait on his shoulders that it’s hard to even have a personal stability. However, that’s not the Spencer he’s seen. The Spencer that Pyotr will always remember is how he’s occasionally clumsy when outside his comfort zone, how surprisingly bold he can be, the fact that the tiniest of gestures causes him to get flustered, and that he would never turn his back on the ones he cared for the most. It didn’t matter whether he was involved with a public figure or not, he just wanted to see Spencer’s face one more time.

“I got it! I got an idea!” Carole snapping her fingers her epiphany, “Why don’t we just sneak into his and Tuesday’s house and reunite you guys in person.”

This outlandish idea got both Pyotr and Tuesday’s attention.

“What?! You really think we can do that?” Pyotr questioned trying not to get too eager.

“It just might work, all we need to do is for Tuesday to unlock the gates, sneak past the entrances and find Spencer’s room.” Carole finished with a confident smug expression.

“That might be able to work if we brought Ziggy as our distraction for any nearby security.” Tuesday becoming more on board with the plan and Ziggy giving a little hoot to it as well.

“W-Wait a second! Pyotr being cautious, “Are you sure you want to do this. What if we get caught?”

“Don’t worry about those details just yet, we have an don’t have to record anything for a few days, and all we need to worry about is getting you and Spencer back together.” Carole concluded.

“Since Spencer helped get Tuesday out, I have the obligation of paying it forward.” She added

Tuesday stepped forward. “My brother would always find a way to understand my dreams even if others thought little of it. I want to give Spencer back something that means the most to him and makes him genuinely happy.”

Both Carole and Tuesday put their hands forming a circle and Ziggy flew in to do the same.

He had no words by the girl’s willingness. Their actions gradually touched his heart and instantly motivated him to take action and go to Spencer in person. He got up from their couch and added his own hand into the mix.

“Alright then! Let’s begin operation: Rescue Prince Charming!” Pyotr says determined and extremely peppy.

His energy reaches injects over to Carole and Tuesday ready and willing to start preparations.

“Okay team!1!2!3! POW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god it's nice to back with a new chapter, I've been busy with college and moving into a big city to work on the story but I'm back with another Pyoncer chapter.  
> AND ONLY 2 MORE LEFT TO GO!  
> Fingers crossed that I'll get some free time during the weekends to work on them I've already have the notes for them and hope to write and edit them to the best of my ability. Thank you for reading and hope to make another come back.


	6. Love Hurts (If it isn't love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With him being stuck with his mother, Spencer begins to have self doubts his relationship with his Pyotr, all the while, Pyotr is outside his doorstep with Carole & Tuesday, and Ziggy trying to get them back together. However things don't turn out as they planned....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little note for anyone who is looking up these songs. The first with Spencer is the first Title "Love Hurts" by Ralph Tresvant and the other half is "If it isn't love" with Pyotr and Carole & Tuesday.

**2 days later**

**8:45 pm Hershel City**

The night creeps up becoming darker as stars slowly begin to dart themselves up across the sky above the Simmons manor. To guards opened the door opened with 3 figures entering inside.

One of them was Valerie, who took the lead, the next was Jerry Schwartz, who had his usually smirk plastered on his face, right beside her. The last was Spencer, who walked drowsily and silently behind them as they have their conversation heading towards her office.

They just got back from a press conference in concern with the recent attacks that were claimed by Earth. Due to this her rise in approval and rise and social popularity gradually began to climb. This news would cause Valerie to be, in her own way, ecstatic or at least express some satisfactory, but this caused somewhat of the exact opposite.

“Uuuhh~” she dramatically sighed

“I’m getting exhausted, I swear if some of these reporters can’t apprehend the work I’m putting into this planet, damn charlatans.”

“The best we can do is to keep prying at them back and sooner or later they’ll open their eyes.” Jerry sneered snakelike, “That’s why we set up this dinner meeting at Ares.”

Valerie gave way another sigh.

“Did you have any luck recruiting Mr. Tao again.”

“Unfortunately, no, however I have a friend who might help in persuading him to our direction.” Jerry devilishly smiled.

All the while these two were conversing and scheming, Spencer just walked along behind them with there voices fuzzing in the background. His face was virtually expressionless and his eyes nearly faded dead. Since his return, his mother has been putting him through the ringer with all sorts of work such as going through her morning and nightly agendas, side interviewing with potential delegates, and the additionally paperwork. He felt like a complete zombie.

When their conversation seemed to have died down, Valerie glanced behind her shoulder towards her son.

“Spencer,” she says grabbing something from her office desk, “I’ll be in Ares till midnight for this dinner meeting. You should probably get some sleep; I’m going to need you for tomorrow.”

“Yes, Mother”

With that will Spencer gives a quiet notion and heads up to his room. As he climbs up the long stairs and walks down the hallway, he glimpses the jet taking off through the large window.

He opens his bedroom and closes it behind him without it even bothering to turn on any lights. The only light the shines it that of the glowing earth.

The light reflecting room gleams and shows all his past memories and achievements hanging around every corner.

Spencer loosens his blue tie from his collar and tosses it somewhere on the ground then immediately plops his back onto the bed of his room. He is mind numbingly exhausted; he covers his eyes trying to wipe out any crust he could find.

As he rests his arm to his side, Spencer turns to his side and blankly stares at all his so called “achievements” and hollow memorabilia around his room. He stares at them; he stares at them so hard until a single thought flashes into his head.

_Pyotr_

Spencer turns his body away, trying to suppress his thoughts and desires of the green haired celebrity. The aching thoughts of looking at his bright shining smile, the desire to see him laugh, to hold him, to cuddle with, to-

“No, Stop!” He frustratingly yells to himself.

He knows its been mostly 3 weeks since he’s last seen his abandoned lover. He had seen a few of the messages from Pyotr, but his mother had blocked his number and any measurement of contact with the social media star.

However even if she didn’t block his exchanges, Spencer wouldn’t have the courage to make contact with him.

His mother’s words still sparked some truth in his psyche. At of all the times he felt things were getting shifty, he had never told Pyotr about the truth about his doubt. Though did what he did to make Pyotr happy, Spencer had only used them to hide the murkiness to maintain sunny atmosphere.

He gazed around his room once more and saw all the achievements that he had been given: trophies and medals for all his academics, certificates & scholarship acceptances from groups of people that looked up to him with high regards, and old photographs of him with his mother at standing next to him at every event. Not one of them sparked any sense of fulfillment in eyes.

To Spencer it only gave him a clear proof, proof that everything he has done were all lies for others and for himself as well. He knew that if he’d worked hard for others, they’d see him as being useful and well needed, but for all that was worth he couldn’t feel anything for himself. No sense of pride, no sense of admiration, and no sense of happiness.

At least not anymore, he didn’t.

He turned his body and head facing the ceiling, both arms crossed over his face as little tears fall from his face. He wants the agony of his heart to stop as he tries to drift and forget all his pain.

/

**_-15 minutes earlier-_ **

Pyotr, Carole & Tuesday, and even Ziggy, Make it to Hershel city.

They rush up the big and dark neighborhood and they reach close to the huge mansion. They hear the sounds of a jet taking of in the distance as reach outside the gates with security cameras tracing over the entrance.

The gang hide behind the edges of a stone wall across the estate, Carole releases Ziggy to go and Patrol the aerial range view. He flies over the mansion. Due to the new updates thankfully given by Roddy, Ziggy is able to scan and detect any A.I and human activity around the mansion. After collecting his data, the robotic owl heads back to Carole, Tuesday, and Pyotr to show them what he’d found.

“Alright guys, there might be a _little_ change of plans.” Carole announces to the group.

“According to what Roddy programed into Ziggy, Spencer is somewhere on the second floor. There’s one A.I out in behind the entrance of the gates and Two regular human guards inside the house.”

The gang started to get nervous about their sudden predicament, but Carole came up with a quick solution.

“Ok, here’s the plan. After Tues gets us inside the gate, Pyotr and I will sneak around the house for Spencer’s room, which leaves Tuesday in charge of keeping the A.I guard busy.”

Pyotr peered over to Tuesday.

“Do you think you’ll be okay with dealing with that?” He asks in concern.

“Mm-mph, I-I think I can handle it.” She response trying to sound confident but virtually is shaking in her shoes.

With everything situated and said n’ done, the team join hands and break into action.

/

Pyotr and Carole stay on the edges of the stone wall as the watch Tuesday approach the gates showing her face to the Security monitor.

_“Identification recognized. Welcome back Miss Simmons.”_

There is a slight buzz and the giant gates begin to open its borders and Tuesday carefully walks threw with Pyotr & Carole speedily slipping in behind her, with Ziggy not too far.

As they make it closer towards the front steps of the mansion, Pyotr and Carole jump and hide behind the center fountain bushes.

The A.I guard inspects the area of the entrance searching for blood signatures of intruders, it pans in the direction of the water fountain, its vision had nearly spotted human two figures and a robotic figure hiding beneath the bushes, except it is instantly blurred with the heat signature of another.

 _“Intruder detected. Analyzing intruder,”_ the A.I stated, _“Intruder cleared. Identification recognized as Tuesday Simmons.”_

“H-hello.” Tuesday squeaked giving a nervous smile.

_“Ms. Simmons is not available. Please state your purpose of visitation.”_

“Um-err-ah,” Tuesday began to stutter and shake, “M-my purpose of visiting is…uh…uh…I-uh wanted to pick up my flowers.”

 _“Error. Clarification.”_ It said in robotic confusion.

“Well you see, I-uh had a special type of flower around the mansion it’s and, uh they don’t exactly grow in in Alba city…so I-uh wanted to take them with back to the city.”

The A.I couldn’t register her stuttering vocals, so it began to scan the area for what could perceived as a “special” type of flower and it locked its vision onto a beautifully grown dahlia that was planted right were Pyotr and Carole hiding. It rolled closer to the twos location and they began to become frettingly anxious as it creeps to them closer and closer.

It unleashes a sharp blade from its mechanics and raises clear enough were it can take out the flower and the bush.

_“Flower detected, retrie-“_

“N-N-NO!” Tuesday frantically hollers waving her arms, “NOT THOSE ONES!”

The A.I stopped in mid-action, Pyotr and Carole gave a sigh of relief underneath the bushes.

The A.I rolled back towards Tuesday and tries to comprehend its mistake.

“Y-you see, these are a _very_ special type of flowers it wouldn’t be hidden right out front.”

“ _Clarify?”_ the A.I asked.

“Well it’s uh…small-very small, blue and uh-green, and it has purple thrones. There called uh…Hyacies lilies.”

_“Classification unheard of. Plea- “_

“Y-you know what,” Tuesday pushing the flowers away from the front entrance of the mansion, “why don’t I help you find them in the back gardens, they’re reeaally- small!”

As Tuesday timidly forced the A.I in the direction of the back of the house, Pyotr and Carole finally had their chance and rushed up the door steeps inside the mansion.

/

When doors behind them slowly began to close the two were awestruck.

“Woah!” They both uttered in amazement at the humongous structure of the building. It was as huge, if not bigger, the outside. Its walls were pasted with golden frames of thousand woolongs paintings and family portraits and there were pure with columns at the edges of the hall.

“This place is huuuge!” Carole stated flabbergasted.

“Yeah.” Pyotr mumbled still gawking at the interior.

Pyotr wondered if they were able to find Spencer, let alone his room. His heart was on the verge of sinking, but Pyotr smacked his cheeks, letting the pain of his face diminish his negative thoughts.

“Let’s get going.” Pyotr said

“Mm.” Carole nodded in agreement.

/

They made their way up the stairs to the 2nd floor, which had the same width and length as the 1st.

They searched through some of the rooms and every time they opened a door, they would get a room they weren’t expecting. It would either be a bathroom, resting room, a spa room, a theater room, or study room. The two search all through the hallway but weren’t having any luck.

To add to their misfortune, Pyotr and Carole continued their venture through the halls they ran into the two guards that Ziggy picked up. One of them was tall and skinny, while the other was large and plump. They hurriedly ran for cover with the sound of their feet echoing in the halls and hides behind the hallway walls. The plump guard could hear the sounds of the echoes and turned tensely to see where the noise was coming from.

“Yo, Ralph. Did you hear that?” The Plump guard said to the other still looking around for the source.

“Yeah, it was probably your big feet,” the guard called Ralph jokingly commented, “You can practically shake whole entire place with one step.” Give a soft hardy chuckle.

“Shut up you ass!” the plump guard turning at him glaring with a fuming temper.

“Bobby, man, it’s all in your head. Just get back to work. We can’t be chasing your imaginary ghosts.”

The Plumped guard huffed at his remark and just went back to his patrol.

As they continued their duty, Pyotr and Carole leaned and peeked at back the guards.

“Shit!” Carole silently cursed looking at the guards. They were blocking the entrance to the next hall.

“What do you think we should do?” Pyotr questioned

They both leaned up against the wall pondering their next move until a bolt of lightning struck their heads with an idea.

/

_“Hoot, Hoot” “Hoot, Hoot”_

“Hey! Did you hear _that_?” The plump guard rapidly turns sways around surveying the hall while the other guard becomes annoyed.

“Come on man, would you just shut your trap abou- “The skinny guard couldn’t even finish his complaint when the Plump guard’s paranoia was flying straight towards him with claws out and ready.

Ziggy attached itself onto the guard’s face, scratching and pecking on top his forehead all the while he hollered and screamed in pain.

“AAAAAHHH! GET THIS FUCKING THING OF ME!” he frantically screamed and shakes around.

“What the hell?! The skinny guard stare on and watches in confusion and in terror.

“Hey dumbasses!”

The sound of Carole’s loud voice drew the guard’s attention. Both her and Pyotr stepped out from the wall with their hoods over their heads. Carole takes and arm band from her wrist, aims it at the skinny guard, and flings it into the guards’ eyes. Feeling the force of the armband, the guard wails in pain almost dropping to the floor.

“Catch us if you can!” Pyotr mockingly teased them and both him and Carole ran in opposite directions.

The big guard finally gains the strength to pull Ziggy off his face and the A.I bird winged it right down Carole’s direction.

Anger boiled up in the plump guard’s newly marked face.

“What are you standing around for,” he huffed at the wailing guard, “AFTER THEM!” he yelled.

The Skinny guard got up from his pain and sprinted in Carole’s direction, while the Plump Guard went after Pyotr.

Both of them ran as fast as they can around the mansion to evade getting caught by the guards.

While in Pursuit of Carole and Ziggy the Skinny guard chased them down a hall towards the stair well. As she got closer and closer to them, she jumped onto the railings and rid them down as if it was just like her hover skateboard. The guard saw this and tried to mimic her actions but in the process of coming down, gravity was not his side and he ended up falling flat on his face.

“Heh heh! Better luck next time!” Carole laughed and teased the fallen guard and she & Ziggy promptly moved out of there.

“GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK!” The Plump guard yells chasing down Pyotr. 

He runs downs the hall tipping down any near objects he came across his path. The guard stumbled a bit with the things, but his pure anger and irritation helped make his way through the clutter. When Pyotr saw a vase coming closer to him he picked it up and without any further thoughts threw it at the guard’s face. The guard fell back from the blow to the head and that slowed him down for a while.

/

**-Somewhere on the opposite side-**

Still laying down on his cold bed with his head continuously entangled in thoughts, Spencer began to hear an almost echoing loud noise coming from the other side of the house. It sounded like everything in the house was falling to pieces.

“What on Mars is that?!”

Spencer got up from his bed and ran out of his room to see what the commotion was. As he ran down the hallway, he heard another ruckus coming outside his window. He turned toward the glass and spotted a strange and surprising sight that he couldn’t believe with his own eyes.

Outside the window, Spencer saw his little sister, Tuesday, outside in the family garden with an A.I guard, seemed to be tearing the flowery and greenery to shreds. In nonother time to question, Spencer rushes to the back doors and towards the garden.

/

 _“Flower detected. Processing…Incorrect match.”_ The A.I states and slices the flower in question down to pieces.

It spots another one another and relays the same error indicator and proceeds to cut this down as well.

“Hang in there,” Tuesday nervously cheers on, “it’s around here somewhere, don’t give up!”

“TUESDAY?!”

The shout of her name instantly caused her to jump in shrieking squeak. However, when she looks to see where and who the caller is, she becomes both at ease and stunned.

“Spencer?”

Her brother runs up to her. When he reaches Tuesday, Spencer is in a daze of confusion.

“What are you doing here?” Tuesday asks innocently surprised

“That’s supposed to be my line!” Spencer yells looking at her and the greenery terminator A.I hatching the garden.

Spencer gives a small sigh trying to calm himself.

“Ok, let’s try this again. Why. Are. You. Here?”

Tuesday struggles to meet her brother’s eyes. Things were not going as good as they’d hoped.

“W-w-well you see…actually we-I uh… I sort kind of” She continued to stammer here words until the A.I guard suddenly started to make a weird alarming noise.

_“ALERT! INTRUDERS INSIDE. ALERT! INTRUDERS INSIDE!”_

Both Tuesday and Spencer turned to the A.I with the look of fear and anxiety plastered on their face.

_“Intruders Description: One African American Female. White top and Red jacket. Second intruder: A.I bird alarm bird model U3803.”_

The news caused Tuesday to shake in concern, knowing that Carole & Ziggy were spotted. However, all would be alright if they didn’t spot-

_“Third Intruder: White green-haired male. White hoodie. Purple jacket.”_

At those words Spencer’s heart ached and immediately dropped to the pit of his stomach.

_What was Pyotr doing here? Why was he here? How did he make it inside the house?_

Those thoughts rapidly juggled inside him as did 40-meter dash to find him

 _“Intruder Alert Protocol, all known intruders will be extracted from the premises.”_ As the bot tried to follow Spencer, with its blade slightly raised, Tuesday jumped on top of the A.I having her weight and long skirt cause problematic functions to the machine.

“Error! Error! Error!”

/

**-Inside the mansion-**

“I’ve got you now you little brat!”

The plump guard gains close hand speed to Pyotr, reaching out his enormous hands to tug the tail of his jacket. Pyotr peeks behind him at the flanking distance of him and the guard. He begins to internally panic, he almost reaches him, that until Pyotr saw a little opening at the end of hall.

“Not this time.”

As the plump guard started to dive for him, Pyotr slickly and smoothly slide to the side of the hall while the guard slammed his body up against the hard wall.

/

When he was finally in the clear, Pyotr took of his hood and jogged down the rest of the hall. He spotted a door that possibly could be Spencer’s.

He started to become anxious. He didn’t know fully what to say when he opened the door. He didn’t know if Spencer would even listen to him.

Pyotr slapped his cheeks to the negative possibilities and took a deep breath and began to touch the doorknob.

It was unlocked.

Pyotr went through the door.

He entered the room to find it dark and magnificently empty. There is no sight of Spencer to be found.

“This isn’t right.” Pyotr mumbled to himself. He thought for sure that Spencer would be here. Was in a different room or did they get their intel wrong.

Pyotr began to think that the whole operation was a bust. That is until he heard the voice…the voice of someone familiar.

“PYOTR!”

“PYOTR!”

“PYOTR!”

Pyotr hears the call of his name coming from the bedroom window and opens to see his familiar caller.

When he sees him, his heart skips a beat, double time. In his eyes he still looked the same and as perfect as ever.

It was Spencer.

His blonde hair still parted, yet a little messy, in suave shape. His face looking as charming as ever. And lastly his eyes, his though faded, where the pools of an ocean.

“Spencer!” Pyotr shouted with happiness and without care in the delight of seeing his distant boyfriend.

He couldn’t help but smile looking down at Spencer after so long. However, something differently could be said about Spencer’s expression. When he saw Pyotr, he was filled with panic and emotional fright.

“What are you doing here?!”

“Spencer, we came to- “

_BAM_

The bedroom door slammed open. Outside the door frame was the hulking plump guard, who was now gritting at the teeth.

“I.FOUND.YOU!” He sneered in a devilish grin.

“Oooooh, crab baskets.”

The guard takes slow steps towards Pyotr, but gradually takes off in full bull speed for him.

In a moment of panic and quick desperation, Pyotr goes onto top of the window ceil and leaps off seconds before the guard touches his hood.

“Dammit!” the guard curses and quickly moves out of the room.

“PYOTR! Spencer cries out in extreme worriment for the celebrity and rushes to him.

Luckily, there was a rose bush that Pyotr somewhat safely landed on that broke his fall.

Pyotr touches his head feeling a mild, yet continuously throbbing concussion in the back of his head.

“Are you alright!” Spencer going up to him plucking the leaves from his Pyotr’s body.

“I’m fine, dizzy, but fine.” Pyotr chuckles ditzy, but when he tries to stand up, he winces in pain moving his left leg.

Spencer watches his attempts to walk and sees the dirt bruises all over his face and looks away in a sorrow sullen expression.

“…I’m sorry.” He quietly murmurs.

Looking away with his blonde hair drooping over his face.

Pyotr stares back at him with a bright sunny smile.

“It’s fine,” He says lightheartedly, “the reason I did it is because I wanted to see you.”

Pyotr was genuinely happy to see Spencer again. To see his face, to hear his voice. He reaches out to him to feel his face to get a better look at it-

His hand is quickly brushed aside by the blonde.

Spencer’s face doesn’t leave the ground, he doesn’t even look him in the eye. Pyotr’s expression is filled with shock staring at Spencer.

The silence is quietly broken when Spencer utters these words.

“Pyotr…I-I think we should stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God ,thing I was able to correctly edit and finish these chapters other wise I wouldn't have made it till the series. The guard chase seen wasn't in my original plan, but I wanted to bring some tension and humor. So it plays out kinda like a Scooby Doo or Mystery Skulls scene. And on a further note,ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! This time I actually do have the whole chapter written out on paper, I just need to type it on my laptop. So The last chapter will probably be posted sooner our write after this one, it depends on if I have any free time. So stay tuned to see the dramatic finale. Keep reading and hope you enjoy!


	7. Can You Stand the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencers doubts and emotions all fall onto Pyotr as he begins to make the decision to permanently cut himself of from him. How will Pyotr take this news and what can he do to change his mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where @pajama-cats prompt comes in so get ready.

The air dampened with darkness.

Dark clouds filled the dark sky. Barely any stars could be seen. The wind blew heavily and the there was a cold dead silence between the two boys.

They were both still on the ground, Spencer’s face looked to the grassy ground. His hair still drooping down his face which was filled with melancholy, and his eyes became the appearance of a pool of lifeless blues.

Pyotr gawked at him with after hearing those words uttered out of Spencer’s mouth. His eyes were widened and stunned with what he said.

“ _I think we should stop.”_

What does he mean by stop, Pyotr horrifyingly thought in his head. He went missed him for so long and went through all this trouble just so he can see him, and now he doesn’t want to potentially stop seeing him anymore. There has to be more to this, there’s got to be.

When the silence becomes too much for him to bear, Spencer slightly turns his face towards Pyotr, still not looking directly act him, and began to break the dead air.

“I’m…I’m not sure if I’m able to keep going on like this.” He mutters

“W-what are you talking about?”, Pyotr asked giving a sad smile as if his words are a joke, “What I don’t know what you mean- “

“Us!” Spencer blurted out, raising his voice and croaking,” I don’t think I can act and pretend like everything’s going to be fine!”

Spencer’s face starts to become red.

“I try to believe that nothing will go wrong, If I am keeping doing my part and play along everything will seem fine. And this time…I actually felt happy.” Spencer gave a small wistful smile and eyes almost gave a little shimmer. Pyotr watched him a gaped in tense and sorrowful eyes. When Spencer continued his eyes faded back to its hollow colors. “But one way or another it always come back. This storm, it always finds a way to strike its lightning and cause an unescapable hurricane that sucks the life out of anything in its path.”

He finally looks up to Pyotr with his sorrowing eyes and Pyotr slightly flinches at the motion.

“I can’t let that happen to you. I don’t want to see you get caught in the middle of this storm.” He lamented with his face fading back to the ground.

Pyotr visually becomes panicked. He dreaded this outcome but blocked it out because he didn’t want to think about it, no, he didn’t want to accept the possibility.

“WAIT!” Pyotr sputtered trying to touch Spencer’s shoulder, “I don’t care about any storm or whatever trouble is going on, I only care about you! I want you!”

“But why?” Spencer wails out shifting back from his reach, looking at Pyotr with his face becoming redder and puffier.

“Because of me you could’ve gotten hurt, or even worse!” Spencer hollered looking at him and the bruises and leaves alongside his body with pain-stricken eyes.

Pyotr notices his stares and tries to scrap some of them of in efforts to look clean to calm him.

“There are so many others…,” Pyotr stops and looks at Spencer to hear what he’s mumbling, “There are so many other people who are able to laugh with you, give to you, and be more open with you. I can’t be able to be with you if I always hide myself. “

Spencer’s face began to swell with tears

“I can’t meet other’s expectations. I’m no some kind of prince, I’m not some promising politician, I’m not the perfect brother, and I’m not the golden child! I’m just…nothing.”

At the end of his words Spencer goes down to his knee’s his face consumed with tears. His sobs flowed and flooded down from his eyes dampening his pants and the grassy ground below him. He couldn’t stop,

Pyotr witnesses his misery and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He had never seen Spencer so sad, so lost, so utterly broken.

When he was away from Spencer, he had no words on what to say to bring him back and seeing him like this he still didn’t know how to bring him back. He had felt the same depression so long ago and knew that this feeling was excruciating. Not just feeling that no one else loves you, but the feeling of not loving yourself.

And just like that, an idea struck him like a lightning bolt. Pyotr knew exactly what he could do to get his Spencer back.

He moves closer to Spencer, he still in a sobbing fit when lightly touches his hand.

Pyotr closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and begins to hum a very familiar tune then softly starts to sing.

_Sleepless nights, remembering white lies_ __  
Can you see the truth?  
Flowers staring at the mirror  
Looking back at you, yeah

The melody of Pyotr’s acapella voice felt like a smooth ocean breeze. The richness of his vocals blew like the air of the spring blowing over Spencer’s head. The harmonic sounds cause his face to slowly rise from his knees.

_Nothing's wrong with your heart_ __  
Nothing's wrong with your head  
Nothing's wrong with the way I laugh  
Just heard people talking  
You are perfect naturally, embrace your new reality  
No one else could love you quite like you, baby

As he reaches the chorus, Pyotr gently moves his hands from Spencer’s and softly cups his face. He gazes into Spencer’s broken face and lovingly smiles into his blue watery eyes.

_Love yourself_ __  
Love, love yourself  
That's all I wanna tell you  
Love yourself  
Love, love yourself  
That's all I wanna tell you  
Love yourself  
Love, love yourself  
That's all I wanna tell you

The repetition of those words hits Spencer like lightning to a kite. He can feel the essence of those words from the soft melody of his voice to the softness of his touch of his hands on his melting face. Every ounce of warmth and tenderness of the mesmerizing ballad touch the inside body as if it was the truth.

When Pyotr hums out of the song, he still cups onto Spencer and gives a soft grin staring at his wet spellbound face.

“You didn’t get to see the live show, so I thought I could give you your own personal concert.” Pyotr giving a light chuckle.

He moves one of his hands back on to Spencer’s and continues to gaze into his eyes with a cherish smile.

“Spencer, no amount of people or fans can ever replace you to me. You are the most charming, caring, and selfless guy I’ve ever meet. I don’t care about any politics or family chaos; I want to be by your side and no one on Mars will ever take me from you. Rain or shine.”

Spencer’s eyes grew wide taking in every ounce of his words. His heart pounded harder and harder on every echo of it. When he completely registers them, tears flow rapidly from his face down his checks onto Pyotr’s hands. This time they weren’t tears sorrow. They were tears of joy. The feeling of being valid, the feeling of being loved, and the feeling of being accepted as what he truly is all rushed to him.

Every emotion rushed all through Spencer’s body. He was unable to express or contain all of them, so Spencer did the only thing he act on and leaned forward and passionately press his lips onto Pyotr’s.

First slightly taken aback, but happily melts into the kiss feeling the soft warm pressure of his lips. The sensation of their lips brought the feeling of life and the deep longing for the other.

When they begin to break apart, Spencer stares at Pyotr, with a couple of tears spurting from his eyes and utters the first 3 words that pop in his mind:

“I love you.”

He takes Pyotr in his arms and tightly, yet tenderly embraces him.

At the touch of the embrace, Pyotr smile grew wider and reciprocated his words with:

“I love you more.”

Spencer let out a light chuckle at the green haired boys claim, with happier tears flicking out, and thought to himself that couldn’t be possible.

They separate from each other’s back embrace and press their foreheads up against each other both smiling with a goofy grin on their face. Being close together they felt like they were one again. The other here and they wouldn’t let them escape their side.

During their emotional embrace, Carole & Tuesday found their location and witnessed their loving reunion.

“This is so beautiful~” Tuesday sniffles with delightful tears.

“Alright, way to go you guys.” Carole shouts out grinning giving them a thumbs up.

Both of the boys look back at them with a soft and energetic smile at the girls belated excitement of them reuniting.

“HEY!”

All four of them suddenly hear a loud raging voice coming towards them. It was the two guards from before, huffing and panting there way straight to them. The skinny one was still panting mess but the other one was, without a doubt, ready to take their heads off.

“Alright you fucking, BRATS! I’VE HAD ENOUGH YOUR SHIT! YOU CAN EITHER GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL PERSONALLY DRAG AND KICK THEM OUT OF HEAR MYSELF!

The girls stepped up into a martial arts stance with their fist up and ready, Tuesday’s timider than Carole’s, and Spencer intuitively moves himself in front of Pyotr glaring cold and intently at the guards.

“Hold up!” Pyotr speaks up in an unsightly calm manor, “Why don’t you do us all a favor and let all for of us leave here, with our asses in check, and not tell anyone we were here?”

Everyone turned to Pyotr in total surprise at what he had said.

“Pyotr?” Spencer mumbled looking at his boyfriend’s bold confidence, yet somewhat worried.

Pyotr gets up from the grass and walks over past Carole and Tuesday, who were stunned by his boldness, towards the big plump guard standing there with quite an intimidating posture.

“Heh,” The Plump guard and skinner guard huff mockingly looking down on Pyotr, “And what exactly makes you think we would let you get away with something like that? Pipsqueak.”

“Because I have a little _incentive_ that will change your mind.” Pyotr says smugly and digs inside his pants pocket and pulls out and waves a thick little white envelope.

The guard snatches the envelop out of his hands and roughly begin to open it. When both guards peer inside of it, their eyes grew wide with astonishment and greed, for what they know held in their hands where and envelope filled with $50,000 woolongs.

With their excitement and cheerful glee gave Pyotr and everyone else their answer and rightful escape.

When they leave outside the front gates, Carole and Tuesday run over to Pyotr in amazement of his slick thinking.

“Dude, that was amazing! Great thinking!” Carole commended

“Yeah, very clever!” Tuesday applauded

As Pyotr was basking in their praise, Spencer walks over to the trio in complete confusion.

“Wait,” Spencer inquired,” just, where did you even get all that money?”

The trio looked at him then back at each other and they start to giggle and chuckle like some kind of inside joke, leaving Spencer utterly lost.

Pyotr steps towards him and gently boops him on his nose.

“I have my own secrets of getting what I want. And now, I got it.”

Spencer stares back Pyotr who is brightly smiling and giggling, and erases his questions, for now, and smiles back him grabbing his hand to head back with Carole & Tuesday to the bright and sunny city, Alba City.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT! AFTER 2 MONTHS OF WRITING I FINALLY FINISHED MY FIRST EVER FANFIC! It's been an amazing ride writing all of this and I got a whole journals worth of this to show for it (And also blasting new edition, Bobby Brown, and Ralph Tresvant songs for the right chapters). I'd just like to say that I'm so happy and thankful for all you readers out their who kept with the updates and followed me on tumblr just to see when I was posting them. I'd also love to give a shout out to @Pajama_Cats and @MyGemsonaisGay, if it wasn't for their awesome fluffy and adorable fanfictions I wouldn't have gotten the idea of writing this. I'd also like to give another shout to Impulsivekiddo who made the fanart that got me hooked on this ship in the first place. 
> 
> I'm probably thinking of writing an epilogue in which Pyotr and Spencer come out to world on Pyotr's blog. It may or may not happen. If not please check out the ask-Pyotr blog on tumblr the artist asks answers questions every Monday and Sunday.
> 
> Just want to say thank you all for reading my fic, hoped you like it and See you next time space cowboys


End file.
